Perry, ayudame: Final Alternativo
by Doof-fan
Summary: Un final alternativo para mi fic "Perry, ayúdame" aviso que es triste y un poco trágico para uno de nuestros protagonistas...


_**Por fin subí este final alternativo al fic "Perry, ayudame" aviso que es algo triste y es primera vez que experimento con este tipo de escritura, estan avisados**_

_**Nota: les recomiendo que lean el otro fic antes de este, o dudo que entiendan de que va esto, también recomiendo que busquen alguna melodía triste para acompañar la lectura, y así ambientar un poco las escenas.**_

* * *

><p>Final Alternativo<p>

* * *

><p>Perry había pasado una de las peores noches de su vida. Phineas y Ferb estuvieron muchas horas buscando al desaparecido ornitorrinco violeta mientras Perry, el único que sabía su paradero, los veía darse vueltas y vueltas por toda la casa buscando a su nueva mascota.<p>

El agente secreto intento dormir, pero la conciencia no lo dejaba en paz ¿Había echo lo correcto al quitarle a Doofenshmirtz un momento de felicidad? ¿Por qué sentía celos? ¿Acaso no estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta con alguien que solo buscaba un poco de amistad, y el se la había negado?

Perry apenas pudo dormir, Phineas y Ferb fueron a acostarse tarde ya que habían buscado a Heinz hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Phineas volvió a su cama solo abrazo a Perry y dijo:

- Solo espero que tú no te pierdas, amigo…

Diciendo esto cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Perry se puso su sombrero federa y tomo su vehículo volador. Tenía que disculparse con Doofenshmirtz.

Ya había llegado al edificio color morado cuando lentamente entro por una ventana. Había demasiado silencio y no veía al doctor por ninguna parte ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Entro al laboratorio pero este estaba vacío, no había rastro del sujeto ni de ninguna actividad diferente en ese sitio. Perry volvió al departamento y siguió buscando. Tampoco en la cocina ni en el living ¿Dónde rayos estará? Todo parecía estar en su lugar hace tiempo, como si nadie hubiera tocado las cosas en algunos días.

El agente siguió inspeccionando el lugar, de pronto escucho un quejido proveniente cerca de la entrada, se acercó rápidamente a ese sector y vio una manta que subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de la respiración de algún ser vivo.

El ornitorrinco verde-azulado lentamente se acercó al bulto y lo toco suavemente. Apenas percibió movimiento. Decidió destaparlo un poco…y descubrió una sorpresa que lo dejo atónito.

Doofenshmirtz seguía exactamente igual a los últimos días, seguía siendo un ornitorrinco morado de pico afilado, ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera se había preocupado de revisar si Doof se había transformado finalmente en humano.

Intento despertarlo moviéndolo un poco. De pronto el científico comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lentamente se enfocaron en Perry.

- ¿Perry? ¿Eres tú? – La voz de Doofenshmirtz se escuchaba algo asustada

- Si, soy yo - Dijo Perry acercándose, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien –Venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, creo que te debo una disculpa, si no quieres perdonarme no te culpo, me porte demasiado egoísta contigo.

- No te preocupes, Perry, pero hay algo que debes saber…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – La preocupación de Perry crecía cada segundo, sentía una angustia en su interior, pero no podía explicarla

- Cuando me transforme en ornitorrinco…no sabía que habrían efectos secundarios…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Había sido entrenado para no mostrar fácilmente sus sentimientos, pero su preocupación crecía con cada palabra del doctor.

- Al momento de la transformación, no considere que era mucho más complicado de lo que creí, mi organismo no soportaría el cambio de estructura de humano a ornitorrinco

- ¿Y eso significa…? – Creía tener la respuesta, pero no quería confirmarlo

- Que mi cuerpo no aguantara mucho más, de echo me siento cada vez peor – Su voz se oía más débil a cada momento

- Doof, por favor, resiste – Perry estaba al borde de las lagrimas ¿Su enemigo muriendo? No podía aceptarlo – Reconstruiremos la maquina y todo volverá a ser como antes, pero aguanta un poco más, por favor

- Perry, ya es demasiado tarde, no hay nada más que hacer. Aunque reconstruyéramos la maquina ya no hay tiempo

- Nunca es tarde para intentarlo, vamos, levántate. Tenemos que comenzar

- No se de donde sacas ese optimismo ,Perry, pero ya no hay nada más que hacer –De a poco se iba debilitando más y más

- Doof, por favor. Tienes una vida entera por delante – El agente le tomo una de las patas y lo ayudo a levantarse – Vamos, buscaremos planos y todo será como antes, pero por favor resiste un poquito mas, por mi

- ¿Qué vida hablas, Perry? Tu sabes que contigo soy feliz, ¿Pero cuando tu ya no estés? ¿Qué hare con mi vida?

- Vamos, no pienses así, siempre estaré contigo

Para intentar animarlo, Perry no lo pensó más y lo abrazo. Sus brazos se entrelazaron en un pacto de amistad. A veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras. Con ese gesto quería demostrarle que lo apreciaba, que estaba arrepentido y que en ningún momento pensó en hacerle algún daño. Que estaba dispuesto a darle toda la confianza que necesitaba, ese apoyo que nunca recibió, él quería tomar ese lugar y cuidar de él lo que fuera necesario. Que estaba dispuesto a estar con el cuando lo necesitara y que su vida estaría vacía si él no estaba en ella ¿Qué seria de un agente sin su enemigo? Su vida tampoco tendría sentido si Doof ya no estaba en ella

¿Quién sabe cuando tiempo estuvieron abrazados? Perry poco recuerda ese día, pero al momento de separarse, Doofenshmirtz lo miro a los ojos mientras decía:

- Gracias por todo, Perry. Para mi tu siempre serás parte de mi familia, más que un amigo, un hermano. Gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, las alegrías, penas, batallas y paseos. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaste de alguna manera, porque por lo menos me aseguraste haber pasado los mejores últimos momentos de mi vida

- Doof…yo… - Perry no encontraba las palabras que decir, solo sentía un vacío en su pecho, como el dolor lo desgarraba mientras veía que la pata de Doofenshmirtz lentamente caía y se resbalaba de su propia pata. No lo podía creer, su enemigo muerto ¿Enemigo? Hace mucho que habían dejado de serlo. Perry estaba casi segado por el dolor de aquella perdida, solo con pensar en los momentos que estuvo con Heinz hacia que la mente se le nublara, no podía pensar con claridad ¿Por qué no se había asegurado que Doofensmirtz se hubiera convertido en humano el día anterior? ¿Por qué no resolvieron el problema apenas pudieron? Esto y muchas cosas más pasaban por su cerebro mientras no encontraba la manera de desahogar su pena y desgracia.

Lentamente tomo el cuerpo del ornitorrinco violeta y cuidadosamente le cerró sus ojos mientras lo tapaba con la manta. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle una despedida digna.

¿Qué será de su futuro ahora? Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando como nunca lo había echo en su vida, desahogándose en ese momento de soledad frente al cuerpo de quien había sido tal vez el único que realmente lo había conocido tal como era, sin juzgarlo, comunicándose sin palabras durante años, pero entendiéndose como ningún humano hubiera podido con uno de los suyos. En ese momento una parte de Perry dejo de existir.

Tal vez Perry el ornitorrinco nunca mas volvió a ser el mismo, nadie lo sabe, después de eso jamás volvió a ser visto. Algunos dicen que cegado por el dolor tuvo un destino parecido al que una vez fue su enemigo, otros creen que huyo para siempre para olvidar ese pedazo que le hacia falta, pero algo es seguro, este donde este, el destino que haya elegido, nunca seria olvidado por sus seres queridos, tanto los vivos como quienes ya no están con nosotros.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo se,soy mala por hacer esto, a mi tambien me dolio la muerte de Doofenshmirtz, ni se de donde saque esa idea :S <em>**

**_Mi proximo fic sera sobre Doofenshmirtz, no quiero dar spoilers sobre eso,y despues de subir algunos one-shoot, intentare llevar mi proyecto mas complicado a esta pagina, lean mi perfil para mas informacion ;) No estoy segura 100% de que lo terminare, por eso quiero practicar un poco antes de empezar a escribir el fic que tengo planeado hacer_**

**_Si alguien quiere escribir algo relacionado con esta historia (una secuela u otro final, etc, puede hacerlo si lo desea, pero avísenme por mensaje para poder leerla :D)_**

**_Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan_**


End file.
